


【摸鱼】关于疼痛（NC17,rough sex）

by pdddyxl



Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Bottom Templeton "Faceman" Peck, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: rough sex





	【摸鱼】关于疼痛（NC17,rough sex）

约翰把佩克摁在墙上，将他修长笔直的双腿分开。那是一种很用力，甚至可以说蛮不讲理的方式，而佩克显然不会去反抗他，他不会去反抗约翰决定的任何事情，哪怕这看起来会造成什么潜在的伤害。  
佩克双腿颤抖着，约翰用力攥着他的腿根，没有搂住他的腰，这意味着他上半身几乎找不到着力点。于是佩克只能非常笨拙的伸手去搂住约翰的脖颈，以此来防止自己从对方怀里掉下去。他颤抖着，用明显润滑还不太够的身子去容纳对方，最开始是火辣的钝痛，而身体熟悉之后，他很快便感觉到了充实个舒适。佩克并不瘦弱，可是他整个人在约翰怀里依旧像一只修长纤细的豹子。  
这个姿势让约翰顶的很深，那几乎是蛮不讲理的深度了，带着快速且用力的顶撞。佩克觉得自己几乎要被干的坏掉了，如此疼痛、不适，腹部灼热而火辣，可是这样的痛苦却依旧矛盾的让佩克在来不及说什么的时候，便舒服到不能自已的射了出来。他感到全身绵软，莫名的安全感和舒适感侵袭了他，他像个破布娃娃似的被扔到床上。  
佩克背对着约翰，被迫形成了一个高高的、撅起屁股的姿势，他听到皮带被解下的声音，金属扣在他身后叮当作响。这让他莫名的满怀期待，皮革划破空气的声音让他兴奋，他在自己屁股被皮带狠狠抽打的时候又蜷缩着射精了。他呻吟着，皮肤火辣抽痛，可是稀薄的精液却把他的阴茎和他的腹部都弄得一塌糊涂。  
佩克从约翰给他的疼痛中体会到了欢愉，他顺从且学会了享受，约翰扭曲他的疼痛神经。以至于他之前铤而走险的被那些混蛋关起来的时候，那些人打在他身上的每一拳都让他感到不痛不痒，那是为了约翰而容忍。他是如此的顺从，任何人都想象不到他也会有这样收敛的姿态。  
约翰把佩克的双手用皮带捆在了身后，然后握着他的屁股又像是操一个婊子似的真正用力的操了进去。佩克微微抬起头，约翰便从他的身后掐住他的喉咙用力摁下去，粗糙的手指摁在之前刑讯时留下的淤伤处，用力把他漂亮的脸蛋儿摁在床上，让他真正的动弹不得，只能埋在被褥之间哭泣，发出低低的呜咽声。约翰不知道那是因为疼痛还是爽快的哭泣，因为佩克很快就又硬了起来，磨蹭颤抖着，发出祈求更多的呻吟声。  
“快操我，”佩克说的含含糊糊的，双腿却被干得打颤，约翰知道他接近极限了，可是佩克却仿佛真正沉醉于此一般，“求求你，更用力也没关系，我不是那么容易被干坏的弱鸡，操…给我更多吧。”  
“你的痛觉神经是坏掉了吗。”约翰有些严厉的这么训斥着，可是最终却没有拒绝，他依旧是满足了佩克，深深地用力撞入了他的体内。约翰觉得他需要和佩克谈谈，不管是为了什么，执行任务的时候都不应该如此不要命。  
“早就坏掉了，因为你…”佩克含糊的呻吟着，咬住身下的被褥，努力承受着源于身后的沉重顶撞。他几乎就要到极限了，他觉得自己的内脏被攥到了一起，柔软的内部几乎快要被对方的大家伙搅坏了，他已经在难以言喻的疼痛和舒适之间不能自已流了那么多眼泪。那些泪水和来不及吞咽的唾液把他漂亮的脸蛋儿弄得一塌糊涂，让他显得莫名更漂亮，更让人想要将他摧毁了。  
“那就把这些含好。”约翰用力攥住佩克半长的卷发，狠狠向自己身下那人湿热的体内顶撞了几下。  
“让我怀孕吧，Boss，我要怀你的孩子。”佩克腿根颤抖，真正享受着自己被灌满和被约翰使用的快感，他在又一次达到高潮的时候迷迷糊糊的这么请求道。  
而约翰吻了他，虽然他很怀疑佩克在说这句话的时候根本没有思考，只是在胡言乱语罢了，可是他依旧吻了佩克。他的男孩儿就像个漂亮的疯子，是他一人独享的婊子，也是个绝顶聪明的小混蛋——这让他们永远都没可能厌倦彼此。

Fin


End file.
